


Tough Days

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Melancholy, Past canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Prompt for rarepairs bingo, photograph taken years agoWord count 168Teddy faces a tough day but he's not alone





	Tough Days

Photograph taken years ago - James and Teddy

James woke slowly, his body registering the missing warmth before his brain had fully engaged. Green eyes fluttered open and found their target sitting on the floor nearby. Slipping out of the comfortable bed, he moved to sit beside Teddy, leaning close and draping his arm over his lover’s shoulders. “You ok?” he asked quietly.

Teddy didn't answer right away but he leaned into James' body with a sigh. “Today is mum's birthday,” he whispered finally. He showed James the photograph, taken years ago, shortly after he was born. “ I keep thinking it'll get easier but it never does.”

“I know love. I'm so sorry.” James knew it was all he could do. Teddy lay his head on James’ shoulder. “It's nearly time to meet Dad and Papa. You up for it this year?”

Teddy nodded. “It's important and it helps, being with Dad on days like today.” He turned his head and kissed James tenderly. “It helps being with you too. I love you.”

“I love you too, always.”


End file.
